Valentine's Daughter
by guardiansofdark
Summary: Who is this mysterious girl? why does she have a dark past and secret who will she meet? her name is Clary. Follow clary on her adventure on stopping her father valentine and meeting new friends maybe a little bit of romance and heartbreak but will there be someone that will stop her at all costs? maybe her brother?
1. Chapter 1 Pandemonium and friends?

**Becca: I don't own anything but the plot! 3 **

** Clary's POV:**

I walk into the pandemonium and look around. I should probably tell you who I am, my name is Clarissa Morgenstern but I really just prefer Clary Fray. I'm a shadow hunter meaning I kill demons the title isn't literal! My mother is Jocelyn Fray and my father who I really just despise is Valentine Morgenstern I am super thankful I got my mom's look then Valentine's. I have red curly hair, emerald green eyes and a lot of freckles. What I'm doing in a club full mostly of demons is looking for Raphael **(he isn't evil in my story~Becca)** a fellow friend vampire and it is night so he can come out good thing to, finally there he is. I go up to Raphael. "Raphael, nice to see you again" I said in a bored tone.

"Ms. Fray I do have news on what you wanted." Raphael says in a Spanish accent

"Fine. Let's go somewhere private." He nods and we walk to a room that says 'No Admittance' we go inside anways. But like always I feel like I'm being watch I turn quickly and a boy with golden eyes watching me very carefully I shrug it off and go inside with Raphael.

**(Jace's POV :)**

Isabelle, Alec, and I walk into the pandemonium and they both walk off before I walk off I see a girl with red hair being followed by a vampire so me being who I am I follow them **(Jace is gonna be sort of OOC in my story.. sorry here is a cookie to forgive me?~Becca) **They both go in the room and I see that the vampire is Raphael. What is he doing here?

"Clarissa. I have news about your father." So her name is 'clarissa' I guess it fits her.

"Raphael how many times must I tell you to call me Clary not Clarissa it reminds me of_ him._" How does this Clary girl know Raphael? "If I wanted to be stalked I certainly wouldn't have asked you goldilocks." She says looking at me. Busted... Up close she has Green emerald eyes and a few freckles a jacket short dress and boots. **(Pretty much what she wore in city of bones movie~Becca)**

**(Clary's POV :)**

Seriously why was this dude following me? How can he even see me! I got my glamour on! So I did the logical thing I turned and faced him and said "If I wanted to be stalked I wouldn't have asked you goldilocks." I said looking directly at him he was kind of cute… NO! Clary you aren't falling for him! To love is to destroy! He smirks "I'm Jace, Jace Herondale/Wayland/Lightwood" lots of last names…

"I didn't ask you what your name was. I asked why you were stalking me."

"I saw you come in here and thought you needed help with that bloodsucker." He said looking me up and down. Ew. What a perv… I turn to face Raphael and to my surprise he is still here. "Sorry Raphael we shall need to talk again later." He nods and leaves and goldilocks is still here. Did he dye his hair? "What do you need goldilocks."

"First person that didn't assume I dyed my hair." Well never mind then. I simply rolled my eyes and walk passed him and back into the club where loud music plays, drunk people, and grinding bodies. It is a club for a reason. Crap! I need to get back to Simon now! I run out of the club pushing past people not caring and run into the alley way and run through the brick wall disappearing into it then I reappeared in a institute and it was huge! Compare to other institute's here they look small. I run into Simon "There you are I was getting worried"

"don't worry too much" I said smiling and then I to my room and take a quick shower and change then go downstairs to see Simon got take out from taki's Simon my best friend is a vampire but can go into the sun he is a Day lighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Becca here guys! So here is the new chp! Hope ya like it and PLEASE REVIEW! 6 REVIEWS I will upload next chapter!**

** (Clary's POV :)**

"So what took you so long?" Simon asks

"Some guy tried to catch my attention."

"If you see him give him a surprise."

"Ok" I smile and then go back outside to the alleyway and see a flash of golden hair. Ah crap…

**(Jace's POV :)**

After hours of talking and walking from the pandemonium we come across an alleyway "Guys come on I think we should go before h—"I get interrupted when a girl with red fiery curly hair fall out of the wall?! It's Clary! I run over to clary she must have thought I was someone else because she kicks me in my stomach and I quickly dodge it and someone with very pale skin and brown curly hair. A vampire. He helps up my clary. Wait where did 'MY clary' come from? "Still can't land on your feet red?" he asks in a joking tone

"Very funny Lewis." Clary replies apparently now he notices me. "Clary is this the guy that has been following you?" and now Isabelle and Alec come.

"Who are you two?" Isabelle asks Clary and Simon

"I'm clary and th—"

"And I'm Simon her best friend that has always been there for her."

"Way to gloat Simon." She says in a joking tone

**(Clary's POV :)**

"Well you two are" I said impatiently

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood and this is my brother Alec Lightwood." Isabelle she is very pretty she has long raven hair, a white dress, a bracelet that is obviously a whip. **(I don't know how to describe alec so sorry!~Becca)**

"Well, this was fun and all but—" of course a demon comes out of nowhere so me and Simon leaps into action me getting my seraph blade _Ingrid._ "_Ingrid!"_ I shout and it grows into a full blade and shimmers in the dark and Simon bares his fangs and we both fight the demon and three more demons come out and the other three help battle them by the end we all kill the demons with barely any scratches. "I honestly think you three need to come with us protection obviously."

"I don't know what about Hodge?"

"Hodge? He is part of the circle trying to take down the clave and helping my—Valentine." I said in a matter of fact tone eventually the three agree to come with us and we go to our institute good thing its large enough to fit all of us.

"Wow" all three of them said me and Simon just chuckle at their amazement

"If you need food kitchen Simon just got taki's so yeah you can take any room except the one on the second floor first door to the right that's my room and Simon's is just across from mine if you need anything have a nice night." Me and Simon head to our rooms

**(Isabelle's POV didn't expect that did ya :)**

Jace so likes Clary! I have to question him about that later… "Well night guys I'm beat" I say

"Me to" Alec also says and we all head up to pick our room and get settle in and everything I'm finally not the only girl in the institute I actually have a friend to hang out with and do girl things with I cant wait!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Becca: OMG! Guys I am so sorry I have not updated in a while school has been giving to much homework and projects! Ahh! To hopefully you will forgive me I will add a extra long chapter today and! AND! A new story a PJO/HOO cross over with TMI! Well try to anyways xD**_

**Previously on Valentine's Daughter: **(Isabelle's POV didn't expect that did ya :)

Jace so likes Clary! I have to question him about that later… "Well night guys I'm beat" I say

"Me to" Alec also says and we all head up to pick our room and get settle in and everything I'm finally not the only girl in the institute I actually have a friend to hang out with and do girl things with I cant wait!

**/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVV\**

** Clary's POV:**

This'll be fun. I smile and walk upstairs and yell: "Everyone! Get your lazy asses up!" I shout at each room and Simon laughs and smile at me then we head downstairs very quickly and laugh every time we hear swearing and a clattering from upstairs then they finally come downstairs.

"Were up jeez." Isabelle says very groggily. Apparently no one was up.

"Right okay, well we got breakfast so dig in then you are free to do whatever you want. The basement is off-limits WHAT SO EVER alright." Everyone nods then they start eating. Me and Simon head to the basement to deal with the demon we actually manage to capture apparently it has information on one Valentine. And two my dearest brother that's a demon _Jonathan_. After a hour of questioning the demon we finally find information. Apparently they are both after the mortal instruments and me now so that's why the demon attacks have increased in my area… I sigh and go upstairs to take a nap. _Stupid demons…_ was my last thought before sleep took me.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

I wake up to Simon's constant pounding on my door and I get up to answer him. "What do you want Simon?"

"Demon hunting Clare or did you forget?" I swear to myself and shut the door and quickly get changed and meet Simon downstairs and I see the others just hanging out. "Don't break anything while we are gone alright." I say specifically looking at goldilocks then me and Simon and head to the park where we see about 5-10 demons and we easily fight them to about 9:30 p.m so we just watch the stars after a while we get bored and head back to the alleyway and in the institute to see that all of them are gone.

"Finally, quiet." I say happy and I collapse on the couch and Simon chuckles at me.

"Get some rest okay Clary you were busy all week and day looking for evidence that Valentine is alive.

* * *

_**Becca: Sorry i try to make this longer but i honestly couldn't its 11 where i am i will try to update as soon as possible and thank you all so much for the nice reviews and hanging in with me while i didnt**_** update.**


	4. Update&Preview for worlds collide

**Becca: sorry we have not updated for a while we are swamped with two movies and school work please don't be mad but at the end of this update I will give you a preview on what to look for on "When two worlds Collide" so. **

_Lily: As Becca did say we are sorry and I have not started on my new story snow white just yet we are to busy with all of this please don't be mad._

J.J: we are all very sorry please keep in mind that we will update as soon as possible!

"It's great to have you back little sis." Percy smiles at me.

I smile back "Its good to be back, ever since I left I felt like something has been missing apart of me and I kept getting these weird dreams of you guys but now I am happy that I understand why this is happening now."

"Come on Clary lets get you settled in before we leave for camp in a few weeks."

**Becca: I hope you like that short short preview but I know it was sucky… remember we all still love you.**

_**Guardiansofdark: bye guys! Guardiansofdark signing out! 3**_


End file.
